


【76R】午间逸话

by Fringing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringing/pseuds/Fringing
Summary: 漫不经心地闲聊着Old Golden Days，放不下的、无法回去的曾经，他们的情感在时间的交织下变得愈加复杂，可谓一发不可收拾。
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Original Character(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	【76R】午间逸话

上篇-[草坪上的婚礼](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768722)

“怎——杰克？”新郎听见响声，低头吻了吻新娘就跑过来。

莱耶斯一句话也说不出来，眉头皱成一团。他抽出自己的黑白方巾擦掉莫里森身上的酒，正巧和麦克雷对上视线。

麦克雷摇摇头，认真说着：“你知道吧，这种时候我很难去说这与你无关。”

“我知道。”莱耶斯轻轻点了个头，又默不作声。擦干净西装之后，他把方巾塞进莫里森胸前的口袋里。

麦克雷拍了一杯啤酒上来，自己点了烟。

“我还以为你戒烟了。”安娜挑挑眉，一副我懂你这小子的样子。

麦克雷吐出烟圈，笑着说：“江山易改，本性难移，夫人。”他又把目光转向莱耶斯，一收对眼前人的不满和怜悯，眼神又满是戏谑，仿佛又是当年意气风发的牛仔。

“好啦，一口干，这事就不怪你。”

莱耶斯看了看昏过去的莫里森，又对上麦克雷的目光，麦克雷便甩了个wink。莱耶斯仿佛轻轻叹了口气，做嘴型说到：

对不起。

然后他一口饮尽那一杯啤酒。

“指挥官先生竟然断片了，真是有够丢脸的。”麦克雷笑着把莫里森的手拉过来，搭在自己肩上。他本来想体面些将莫里森背回去，后来发现这男人的肌肉一点也没有消失。他考虑过拖着莫里森走，最后还是选择正常地扛着——杰西·麦克雷标准的正常。

我这几年也是没有疏于锻炼的啊，麦克雷想。

“那我只是先把他带回去咯，祝各位玩得愉快。”麦克雷掐了烟，放到烟灰缸。又把自己的玫瑰花胸针抛给莱耶斯。

“这憨批没来得及做的，我替他做了，反正以后也没机会了。”

麦克雷压低声音，对莱耶斯说。

“江山易改，本性难移。”

麦克雷扛着莫里森走了几步，又回头，发现莉莉已经站到了莱耶斯身旁。他呵呵笑了一下，转身就走，只留下一句话和一个挥手的背影。

“加布里埃尔，新婚快乐。”

一辈子就能遇上这么一次婚礼，麦克雷想，这怎么的也算把自家半个师父给嫁出去了，偏偏自己不得已需要提前离场，可惜他妈都得给可惜上坟了。麦克雷本来想说“你回头一定要补偿我”，最后那一刻还是改了口。

没必要，生命中最重要的时刻本就都在炮火中度过，总不能让过去把现在的幸福也吞噬了。

至于这两人的破事儿，也算是了结了。麦克雷本以为今天是清算日，后来才觉得不对劲，在莱耶斯与莉莉相遇的那天就该结束了。

或者说更早——麦克雷也不知道。

“不愧是超级士兵吗？我还以为你得再睡上个大半天。”麦克雷推开房间门，莫里森已经坐在床上看新闻了。

“早上好，麦克雷。”他看向来者。

麦克雷突然觉得莫里森的身形和他的记忆重合了，这一声问好把他扯回了几年前。

至今麦克雷也没把那天从屈辱日名单中删除，但那的确是他生命中最重要的日子之一。

他还记得几把枪顶着自己的头，旁边的人按住他、强迫他蹲下，麦克雷暴躁得开始叫嚣：“真有种就一枪毙了我啊？”当时他话都还没说完，几乎是同时地，一支蓝色小队走到他面前。

麦克雷瞬间就认出来领队的那个人——杰克·莫里森，那个守望先锋的花瓶。

“早上好，麦克雷。”

那个人站了出来。

麦克雷至今都还记得那个微笑，即使金色的短发已经褪白，就像蓝色的双眼始终不会改变一样，莫里森现在的表情如出一辙。

其实莱耶斯当时就一脸凶样地站在指挥官旁边。只不过莫里森就像是天生的领导者，你的视线总会第一个放在他身上，如同飞蛾扑火。

“你当初蛊惑我的时候也这么说。”麦克雷把咖啡递给莫里森，他想：还是金发要好看点吧。

“我记得是你自己选的，不是吗？”

“我总不能选蹲监狱吧？”

坐牢还是加入暗影守望，是个人都知道选哪个好吗？

莫里森自己也笑了笑，问他：“这不应该是滚烫的烂泥吗？我可不信你会专门给我煮咖啡。”

“没错，我甚至被你气得戒烟了，齐格勒听了都要高呼医学奇迹。”麦克雷白他一眼，自己喝了口咖啡。

“抱歉。”莫里森自然知道麦克雷说的是什么，含笑的眼角突然垂下，他说：“安娜说得对，总得有人看着我。”

“以前是夫人，现在是我？你在开玩笑吗？”

“我知道，但我也想是别人。”

麦克雷突然沉默了，慢慢道了个歉。

可能是因为莱耶斯结婚了，莫里森才会把自己的情感表达得那么露骨。他本以为莫里森会把过去的感情一笔勾销，绝口不谈，但他又一次错了，一直逃避自己的内心没有办法解决任何事。

如果不去直面心里的爱，杰克·莫里森只能永远做记忆的囚徒。

“你没必要道歉，我已经得到满意的答案了。”莫里森尝了一口咖啡，感叹麦克雷竟然冲得还挺好喝。他递给牛仔一张叠好的方巾——莱耶斯的那张黑白方巾，其实是很多年前两个人偶然发现他们都拥有的同款。

莫里森没有选择佩戴这款方巾，是明示莱耶斯自己已经放下，主动退后一步选择祝福他的余生。莱耶斯的回复意思也很明确，他之前欠莫里森一个道歉，这一次也算各自成全。

结婚就代表着一切该到头了。

承认吧，守望先锋解散了，一切都结束了，所有。

“你觉得草坪怎么样？”莫里森突然问道。

“你说婚礼的那个？天才之选，果然户外婚礼的首选必然是草地，配上小教堂有够浪漫。”麦克雷看着方巾，他顿了一会儿说：“没想到加布里埃尔那情商也能想得出来。”

听者突然笑出声：“不不不，当然不是他选的——我的意思是，我们两个以前一致认为单纯教堂里的婚礼真是太单调了，还是户外草地更有吸引力一些。”

还有些伤感的麦克雷一愣。

“我他妈？”麦克雷突然皱眉，他试探性地说：“你们以前不会……都已经到了谈婚论嫁的程度了吧？”

“你在说什么？我从来没追到过他。”

“？”

“你那是什么表情？”

莫里森十分确定对方脸上的惊讶程度超乎想象，麦克雷千年不变的戏谑荡然无存，本该是疑惑的挑眉因为太过夸张而严重偏离双眼，眼眸的迅速收缩仿佛是经历了一次思想脑死亡。莫里森几乎能从麦克雷脸上读出“扭曲”两个字，因为后者此刻呆得就像一只纯正的柯基犬。

“我心碎了。”麦克雷还没回过神来。

“你碎个闪光弹啊……”这要是还在几年前，以莫里森那脾气，一个脉冲步枪就冲着脸飞过去了。

麦克雷看上去有些失神：“我作为保密者、调停人的心碎掉了。我一直以为我是唯一一个知道你们两个是前男友关系的人，我活像个操心的老母亲。”

“我问你，加比什么时候喜欢过男的？”

“我日，你说得对。怪不得你们暧昧成那个样子，源氏还信誓坦坦地给我说是真挚兄弟情。”麦克雷恍然大悟，莫里森开始怀疑暗影守望这样当初是怎么完成任务的。麦克雷说：“说真的，我以为性取向这种东西早就不顶用了。”

“我年轻的时候也这么认为，结果这半辈子都给搭进去了。”莫里森将凉了一点的咖啡一饮而尽，他说：“不过也没什么，我又不会后悔。他永远都是我最幸福的理由，以后也一样。”

“也是你昨天那样乱来的理由？”

莫里森意味深长地看了麦克雷一眼：“你只是没有那个机会，换做是你你也会。”

麦克雷一瞬间觉得杰克·莫里森是个不折不扣的混蛋。

“我还记得当时加比就躺在我旁边——”

“床上？”

“草坪上。”莫里森已经习惯了麦克雷没头没脑的发言，果然只有那种未闻世事的小姑娘才会喜欢。莫里森说：“你还记得伊利奥斯靠海的那个空地吗？当时有一个很轻松的支援任务，当晚我们还在那儿烧烤了。是不是海边一到了晚上天上就全是星星？当时智械战争局势也算比较轻松，我和加比就躺在那儿看了一晚上星星，聊了些乱七八糟的事。”

“你别看加比训练你们的时候总是凶神恶煞的，我觉得他笑起来还挺好看的。”莫里森突然有些脸红，“他当时就转过身来看着我，笑着说‘杰克，虽然婚礼不能在晚上办，但总是能在草地上办的吧’。”

“当时我给他说‘你要是想在晚上办，那就可以’，说真的那一瞬间都有和加比结婚的感觉了，不过我倒是明白只是幻想。”

“你们两个人说话……怎么就感觉是在相互试探，那种小心翼翼的算计，谁看了不得直呼一句调情？”麦克雷感到一阵恶寒，感觉自己比起两人还是差了十万八千里，“我觉得你在勾引他。要是我这么给加布里埃尔说话，可能就要被一脚踹到墙上有幸成为暗影守望的限量挂画了。”

“就是这样我才觉得加比很可爱，虽然我也不敢直接对他说可爱两个字……”似乎能在莫里森的额间看到隐隐流下的冷汗。“不过他就这么躺在我身边，感觉很安心。”

“你一提起他就笑得这么恶心。”

“说起来我好像记得那天……我被莱因哈特灌醉了，好像是因为当时夫人说要禁烟，我就陪那该死的德国人喝了一晚上。当时还没入秋，天气又闷得要死，我甚至不想再来一遍了。”

“因为那段时间齐格勒要做我们的健康检测。”莫里森开始头疼，要说起最根源的原因又要追溯到莱耶斯，毕竟他已经很努力不对莫伊拉产生偏见了，他问麦克雷：“你觉得加比的能力怎么样？”

“你可别以前天天和他吵完架现在和我吵啊。”麦克雷警惕道，要知道这两人为莫伊拉的改造实验吵了不知道多少次，他撇撇嘴说：“我觉得挺帅的。虽然好像听起来有些吓人，不过我用着这条手臂也没什么资格说他。”

“要不是当时安吉拉及时发现了他身体的异样——我都不敢想象，如果用相冲突的纳米技术给他治疗会发生什么。”说到这里莫里森又压制不住地激动起来。

麦克雷眨眨眼，说：“你不觉得你一直很像那什么，在外面受够了政府媒体的气委委屈屈跑回家撒气的小孩子吗？”

“你这什么破比喻？”

“可师父他表示很认同。他还说你的脾气就算是入土为安了也会冲破棺材跳出来的那种。”

莫里森气得下意识戴上战术目镜，他涨红了脸半天才憋出一句：“我这不是担心加比吗？”

麦克雷似乎没打算饶过他，继续说：“是啊，多亏了你的担心，莫伊拉一直很感谢你替她分担了一部分治疗工作呢。顺便一提自从她不用再管加布里埃尔之后，我在任务中总能得到及时的治疗。”

“这个……你要是不介意的话，我也可以拿点生物力场给你带着。”

“介意！我非常介意！”麦克雷似乎还没给胡子打胶，激动起来胡子一抖一抖的。他骂到：“你他妈不知道在大晚上执行潜行任务的时候，在某人那里突然亮起来一阵黄光有多么诡异吗？老子感觉自己眼睛都要被闪瞎了，最恐怖的是竟然还有人说你体贴，我可去他妈的吧。”

“莉娜说我的确挺体贴的啊……”莫里森自动忽视了对方话语中的不满，他挠挠头，“明明我圣诞节还给你们都准备了礼物。”

“也就加布里埃尔的那一份多了封信？”麦克雷长呼着靠到椅子上，“说真的我也是第一次看到那家伙还会认真写信，就是扔枪的习惯不知道怎么地带到了扔纸上面，那叫一个浪费，我都不知道怎么说了。”

“你说他给我回信了？”

莫里森的眼睛突然亮起来。

“可别给我说你没收到。”

“正是如此。”

“可能加布里埃尔又因为什么理由没有给你吧，他总是这个样子，一点也不直率。好几次我和源氏分明做得超出色，他也就点点头说句干得不错，源氏觉得他是在感情真挚地夸奖——日本人真的很奇怪，而我他妈自信心都快被打击没了。”

“也许他确实对你们挺满意的？加比每次任务归来都会来找我喝酒，他总是说自己教出来的兵要比我好多了。”莫里森呵呵笑着，“要知道他以前总叫我童子兵，加比当指挥官的时候你还在死局帮呢。不知道你有没有发现，加比酒量真挺好的，他从来没有被人喝倒过，但酒精上头之后终归是直率了点。你也知道当时我在指挥官的位置上反而看不清一些暗地里的局势，加比喝酒之后脸上就会浮起红晕，一开始还在骂骂咧咧地说我一点也不关注暗影守望，听起来就好像嫌我不关心他一样——怎么可能呢？不过他总是会冷静下来给我好好分析，不然我们也想不到当年队伍里还有背叛者。”

“加比不仅是个战争天才，还是个出色的领导者。脾气又好，心思又细腻，你不知道当年他还在守望先锋的时候甚至会数我的子弹，有一次他把我拽进掩体，扔给我一包弹药。”莫里森说：“‘也许你该换弹了，童子兵。’我至今都记得这句话。”

“你确定没有过滤掉什么难听的词？”麦克雷给他又添了咖啡，说：“我的意思是，你的滤镜太厚了。牢记弹药不应该是士兵的基础素养吗？我感觉加布里埃尔只是觉得你去送死很浪费而已。”

“也许吧。”莫里森又想了想，然后很笃定地说：“但加比就是那样的人。”

“我这条命都是他捡的。这么说可能夸张了，但我永远无法忘记他扯着我领子一句话都没吭的样子，安吉拉说加比是一个人折回战场把我从废墟里拖出来的，为此他身上又添了几道枪伤。”莫里森说：“我醒来第一眼看到的就是他，我不知道我睡了多久，更不知道他有没有睡觉。当时加比的眼睛很红，不是哭的那种红，眼底都是血色，我从来没见过他这么生气过。”

人这种生物，就是永远无法抵挡黑暗里探进来的光，即使那是另一束黑暗。

“我在朦胧中看到加布里埃尔·莱耶斯出现的时候，我就爱上他了。”

“杰克，你有想过他很可能爱过你吗？”

“你饶了我吧。”

莫里森笑着喝完了咖啡。


End file.
